Todo para enamorarla
by Hatake Kanae
Summary: Kakashi se da cuenta de lo que siente,quiere a la pelirosa a su lado, no quiere que nadie más este cerca de ella...para eso...solo hay una cosa que puede hacer... ¡Enamorarla!-Mi segundo fic...summary pésimo xD Pronta actualización
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece...es de Masashi kishimoto...pero Kakashi...mmm estoy en proceso de robarmelo :D

Hola ^^

este es mi segundo fic...la verdad es que no soy buena en esto...pero como estamos hablando de Kakashi me he animado a ponerlo también :P

me gustaria saber lo que opinan ^^

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis locas intervenciones de vez en cuando en el fic xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Decisión

* * *

**

Kakashi ya no era el mismo, hace mucho que ya no era tan impasible como antes, no era tan indiferente, al menos con "ella", la kunoichi que le robó su corazón, y que por lo visto, no tiene intenciones de devolvérselo. Bueno, no es que le importara mucho el tenerlo de vuelta, porque las sensaciones que ella le producía solo con estar cerca bien valían el precio de su libertad.

El problema, era que esos fugaces momentos que podían compartir no le eran suficientes, estaba desesperado, quería más, quería estar con ella todo el día, la quería solo para sí. Era un arrebato de posesión, no podía dejar que otros la miraran, o le sonrieran siquera. Sus celos salían a flote, ante el mínimo acercamiento por parte de otros shinobis, e incluso de civiles.

Lo cierto era que la kunoichi, SU kunoichi, era muy guapa, y por ende llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los miembros del sexo opuesto, lo que lo volvía loco. El solo pensar que ella podría irse con otro…que no podría compartir con ella lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

------------------------------------------Inicio Flash Back-------------------------------------------

Estaba reunido con un par de amigos en el bar, no le gustaban esta clase de reuniones, de hecho prefería dedicarse a su lectura de novelas, pero para que no hubieran reclamos posteriores por parte de sus pocas amistades sacrificaba unos momentos de lectura.

Ese era uno de esos días, cumpliendo con el trato hecho, iba y se sentaba en la misma mesa de siempre, hablaban las mismas cosas de siempre, tomaban lo mismo de siempre…en fin, nada era nuevo…acostumbrado a esa monotonía no esperaba ningún suceso interesante…a lo mucho sería la intromisión de ninjas enemigos a la aldea, pero eso también era relativamente normal.

Tan sumido en un letargo como siempre, contestando con monosílabos o solo asintiendo con la cabeza se encontraba el ninja copia ante la "entretenida" conversación que llevaban sus amigos. Pero una risa lo sacó de su estado…una risa conocida, muy conocida…y muy querida también.

La fuente de aquella melodiosa risa estaba entrando en el bar…acompañada…_ ¿acompañada?_ Pensaba Kakashi _¿quién valora tan poco su vida como para atreverse a acercarse a ella?... es solo Ino, también viene riéndose…pero ella si viene con alguien más…ese es Shikamaru, obvio si es su novio…pero ¿quien es ese otro sujeto?_ Aquel chico desconocido, era un joven de unos 19 a 20 años, cabello color castaño y ojos azules profundos, su cara no era nada reprobable, es más, hasta se le hacía guapo. A su observador ojo nada escapaba, si, nada… _¿va tomado de la mano de Sakura?_ _¿Cuándo hizo eso? _ Eso no le agrado para nada, Sakura, SU Sakura estaba de la mano con otro hombre, otro, no ÉL…ya lo tenia identificado, el sujeto ese era hombre muerto.

Sus celos eran del tamaño del monte donde estaban los rostros de los Hokages…si es que no eran más grandes. Antes se sentía tan seguro, como si la hermosa Sakura no fuera a fijarse en nadie más, como si ella fuera a esperarlo ¿esperarlo?, es una kunoichi hermosa y talentosa, es normal que se encuentre un novio joven, guapo y que la quiera. Eso es normal, el problema estaba en que el novio de Sakura tenía que ser él…por derecho…por antigüedad… ¡por lo que sea!

Si la chica seguía viéndose con ese chico, podrían entablar una relación más seria…algo tenía que hacer. No solo puede ser ese chico, hay miles haciendo cola para salir con ella, es una de las kunoichis más guapas que aun estaba libre. Ino estaba saliendo con Shikamaru, Tenten salía con Neji, Hinata había comenzado a salir con Naruto…por fin xD.

Las chicas de su edad ya estaban ocupadas por un largo tiempo, salvo Sakura, quien no se quedaba atrás en atributos…su cuerpo era envidiado por muchas, tenía una delantera un poco más grande que la normal, pero sin ser exagerada, sus piernas eran largas, su cintura era perfecta…todo en ella era perfección, cada atributo complementaba al otro y la hacían una obra de arte, por eso y además sus hermosos ojos verdes, que reflejan todas sus emociones y por cuyos destellos muchos suspiran, combinados con ese cabello rosa la hacían aun más atractiva, y no pasaba inadvertida por donde quiera que estuviera.

En todo esto pensaba la mente del ninja enmascarado hasta que finalmente llegó a la respuesta…para alejar a Sakura de todos aquellos pretendientes, para tenerla cerca, para…_mmm para muchas cosas más_ pensó su lado más pervertido solo había una cosa por hacer, el gran ninja copia, genio de Konoha tendría que ENAMORAR a su pequeña flor de cerezo.

Cuando por fin encontró la solución se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación muy extraña…estaba solo en el bar, no se dio cuenta de cómo sus amigos lo dejaron, ni siquiera vio a Sakura retirarse del bar… _bueno…da lo mismo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer…lo siguiente…mmm ir a leer mi Icha Icha_ así salio del bar, no sin antes pagar la cuenta que gentilmente dejaron sus amigos para el, por estar tan distraído y se fue con dirección a su apartamento, no sin antes pasar cerca de la casa de su pelirosa, para confirmar que estuviera bien…y sin compañía. Sonaba un poco egoísta…pero si iba a ser su futuro novio…

------------------------------------------Termino Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Si, aquello se oía tan simple…pero en la práctica era más difícil que una misión tipo S ¿Cómo diablos iba a enamorar a su Sakura si el mismo desconoce el amor? Porque para ser sinceros era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y con las mujeres con las que estaba antes…pues a ellas no las enamoraba…al menos no de forma conciente, no pasaba más allá de una o dos noches…bueno…hasta una semana, nunca se vio en la necesidad de que la otra persona sintiera afecto…solo lo hacía para satisfacer sus necesidades. Ahora era todo distinto…solo deseaba que ella lo mirara a los ojos (bueno…el ojo…pero se descubriría el Sharingan para ella…así como también lo haría con su máscara) que le dijera que lo amaba, lo quería, lo deseaba, que no lo dejaría…solo eso quería escuchar, su voz, una melodía capaz de acelerar su corazón a tal punto de hacerle perder la noción del tiempo.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de la chica, por sus reacciones frente a ella…se comportaba como un idiota, dejaba en evidencia lo embobado que estaba al verla entrenar, al verla…solo con verla, el solo poner su mirada en su cuerpo detenía el tiempo, detenía el mundo…solo para poder apreciar mejor su belleza, así es…ponía todos sus sentidos en ella, el 110 % de el estaba pendiente de ella, tanto así que si alguien le hubiera intentado bajar la máscara o herirlo el no se habría dado cuenta.

Hasta aquí todo bien, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, por ganar su corazón, por alejarla de esos buitres. Era sincero, no quería hacerle daño ni jugar con ella, tampoco satisfacer sus necesidades con ella…bueno, tampoco es que esto no se le haya pasado por la cabeza…pero, si llegaba a pasar, sería con su consentimiento, el jamás querría forzarla a algo, por eso mismo estaba tratando de pensar en distintas estrategias para conquistarla…enamorarla…pero no se le hace nada fácil.

Para cuando el ninja volvió a pisar tierra con su mente después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto se percato de dos hechos muy importantes: era de día, se había pasado toda la noche, otra vez, pensando en la kunoichi pelirosa. Y lo otro que era igual de importante, era que Tsunade-sama lo había citado hace tres horas y media en su despacho…ya era pasado del mediodía, esta vez si que nadie le aseguraba que su cabeza siguiera en su lugar luego de haber ido a presentarse con al Quinta.

**-****Eso es un problema si voy a tratar de enamorar a Sakura-**decía en voz alta el shinobi, mientras tomaba su ya conocido librito y se disponía a salir de su casa **–de seguro que a ella no le agradan los decapitados…hmm en fin…-** terminó de decir cerrando la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Hatake Kanae**


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin pude subir un nuevo capitulo xD

ayer no podia T.T

pero bueno ^^ vamos con el segundo capitulo ^^ ojala les guste

**gracias x las rewiews

* * *

**

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis locas intervenciones de vez en cuando en el fic xD. No me hago responsable de ellas jeje...ya saben...mmm cosas que se me ocurrieron xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Asesinato ¡La misión!

* * *

**

**-Eso es un problema si voy a tratar de enamorar a Sakura-**decía en voz alta el shinobi, mientras tomaba su ya conocido librito y se disponía a salir de su casa **–de seguro que a ella no le agradan los decapitados…hmm en fin…-** terminó de decir cerrando la puerta de su casa.

_Para poder enamorarla tengo que pasar más tiempo con ella… ¿cómo lo hago para que sea de forma casual?_

Ni bien había empezado el Ninja copia y ya tenía una gran dificultad…el factor tiempo es importante, mientras más demore, más posibilidades tiene el otro de llevársela. _Mmm…casi nunca le prestaba atención, así que ahora eso me pasa la cuenta. Tsunade-sama se encargó de convertirla en una gran Kunoichi, hizo más de lo que pude haber hecho…mierda…como esto no puede ser más fácil_ pensaba Kakashi entrando en la oficina de la Hokage.

¡Wow! Menos mal que Kakashi tenía buenos reflejos y pudo esquivar los objetos que le lanzaba la Quinta a falta de Kunais y Shurikens…hasta una botella de Sake salió como proyectil hacía su inocente cabeza…espera ¿fue Sake?...o no…fue una botella de Sake…y para peor ¡estaba llena!...la Quinta si que debía estar molesta…o muy confundida para haber lanzado una botella llena de su mejor Sake que había logrado escapar del exhaustivo control y vigilancia de Shizune. Allí estaba el Ninja copia, tratando de averiguar por cual de las dos razones la Hokage le lanzó una botella de sake…estaba sobria…eso indicaba que estaba molesta…no confundida…eso solo podía darse si estaba ebria…o con una botella de sake en el cuerpo…pero no… ¡la líder de Konoha estaba sobria! Problemas para el shinobi retrasado.

"Kakashi Hatake, muere a manos de la Hokage, quien a esas horas se encontraba sorprendentemente sobria" ese de seguro que sería el titular del periódico de Konoha. Su muerte estaba próxima a concretarse, la Hokage ya se había levantado de su asiento para dirigirse a un escurridizo Kakashi…y empezaba la cuenta regresiva…

5

…

4

…

La Hokage ya estaba echando chispas de sus ojos…sus manos estaban más que preparadas para cometer un asesinato impecable, digno de envidia, nada de torturas, mientras antes muerto el retrasado de Kakashi mejor, ya vería que le diría al consejo…bah…_que se vayan a la mierda_ decía la mente de la gran Tsunade…

3

…

Miles de venas levantadas estaban en la Hokage…otra señal inequívoca de su muerte a manos de la líder…

_Viví una buena vida_ pensaba Kakashi mientras su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos…es decir…Icha Icha todo el tiempo… ¡si hasta parecía que había nacido con la novela bajo el brazo! _Pero no alcance a poner en práctica mis "conocimientos" de mis lecturas con Sakura…pero que le vamos a hacer…No me arrepiento de nada_…

2

…

1

…

Las manos ya estaban a escasos milímetros del cuello de Kakashi, cuando algo interrumpe la ira y el asesinato…

**- ¡shishou!-** se escucho decir, y unas manos se pusieron sobre las de Tsunade. Era Sakura…ella lo estaba salvando…

_¡Oh! Mi amada Sakura viene a salvarme… ¿cómo no quererla aun más? _Pensaba Kakashi

**-Shishou…como no me dijo sus intenciones…yo… ¡quiero ayudarla!-** dijo Sakura.

_Esperen… ¿dijo ayudarla? ¿No se suponía que ella me iba a rescatar? ¿Qué no era la buena de la historia?... de seguro que el estar mucho con Tsunade-sama le contagió el temperamento…_

Así fue como Kakashi perdió todas las esperanzas de ser salvados…jamás se le pasó por la mente que su adorada kunoichi estuviera colaborando en su muerte…de hecho no tenía idea de que ella se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, de haberlo sabido antes…hubiera llegado más temprano...talvez…nunca se sabrá ya que no lo sabía…

Dos minutos estuvo lidiando con una fuerte tos, provocada por la Quinta y por su adorada Kunoichi…después de todo debía agradecer tener solo tos, porque con Kunoichis con súper fuerza pudo haber perdido su cabeza…literalmente…una vez que volvió todo a la normalidad, Kakashi detuvo su tos, Tsunade se había calmado por la pérdida de su Sake (fue muy disimulado, pero Sakura se ofreció a traerle otro) y Sakura ya había dado el castigo al Ninja copia se pudo iniciar la reunión.

**-Kakashi, quiero que hagas una misión con Sakura-** dijo la Quinta , pero como siempre el Ninja copia estaba con su "educativa lectura" en sus manos y por ende, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Tsunade **–oye vago te estoy hablando-** le gritó Tsunade.

**-mentira, no me esta hablando…me esta gritando es una gran diferencia-** decía un calmadísimo Kakashi, como si nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte como hace algunos minutos, por enojar a la que ahora mismo estaba volviendo a molestar.

Sakura miraba la escena divertida, antes había ayudado a su maestra a ahorcar a Kakashi porque este también la hizo esperar a ella, pero ahora que no le concernía solo se dedicaba a observar a su molesta maestra, quien en ese preciso instante estaba por lanzarle su escritorio a Kakashi. _Será mejor intervenir antes de que causen muchos destrozos…_miro a Shizune…quien estaba muy nerviosa _pobre Shizune-neesan_

**-Tsunade-shishou, cálmese-** decía Sakura mientras movía sus manos **–ya sabe como es Kakashi-sensei-** mientras se acercaba a Kakashi para susurrarle que se disculpara por su comportamiento.

**-mmm… ejem…-**se aclaraba la garganta **–lo lamento Tsunade-sama no quise hacerla enfadar-**

**-si, claro-** decía Tsunade con mucho sarcasmo…todo el que pudo lograr **-y yo nací ayer ¡ja!-** con una mirada que solo quería atravesar a Kakashi._ NO contestes, no contestes, por lo que más quieras… ¡no lo hagas!_ Decían los pensamientos de Sakura, aunque su inner estaba esperando la respuesta de Kakashi.

**-¡que sorpresa Tsunade-sama!-** dijo Kakashi, mientras Sakura maldecía por lo bajo y la Inner no podía contener su emoción y esperar la continuación **–muchas felicidades-** dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano para saludarla.

El manotazo iba a toda velocidad en dirección al rostro del temerario Kakashi, pero con rapidez una mano lo detuvo.

**-¡Sakura!-** exclamaron dos voces, provenientes de Tsunade y Shizune

Kakashi agradecía a su kunoichi por haberlo salvado, era obvio, ella lo apreciaba. Estaba emocionado por su reacción.

**-debería explicarnos la misión Tsunade-shishou, así evitaremos más retraso del que tenemos-** dijo Sakura.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida aun por no haberle dado a Kakashi, pero estaba más orgullosa de su alumna, quien pudo detenerla, igualando su fuerza y que además demostraba sus avances como Kunoichi, viendola comportarse de manera responsable, así que dejo de lado el tercer intento de asesinato al Ninja copia del día.

En un instante Sakura se acercó a Kakashi y lo tomo de la chaqueta acercándolo hacia ella y le susurro al oído **– Si hablas algo que no sea respecto a la misión, si sacas el Icha Icha, si no escuchas con atención… ¡te mato yo misma! ¿Oíste?-** Kakashi por toda respuesta solo asintió con su cabeza.

Después de todo se lo pedía "amorosamente" su Sakura.

**-esta bien-**dijo Tsunade regresando a la calma **–tienen que proteger a los gemelos de una acomodada familia en sus paseos-** dijo la rubia.

**-pero esto no parece nada complicado shishou-** intervino Sakura **–Kakashi-sensei es un jounnin experimentado para ir a una misión de niñera y yo soy una jounnin nueva-**

**-si esta fuera una misión común y corriente no mandaría a mi queridísima y talentosa alumna y al vago de Kakashi-** dijo Tsunade **–lo complicado es que estos chicos saben como fastidiar a la gente y tienen grandes habilidades, se espera que en el futuro ellos sean grandes shinobis de la aldea del fuego, pero como no han recibido algún entrenamiento especial se rebelan ante sus cuidadores, por esto es que los padres nos pidieron ayuda. Los cuidaran y les demostraran que es mejor llevar una vida acaudalada que ser shinobis, eso es lo que los padres quieren-**

**-entendido-**contestaron ambos ninjas.

**-quiero que salgan mañana a primera hora, en este pergamino hay información adicional de los gemelos-** les dijo Tsunade entregando el pergamino a Kakashi.

**-con permiso- **dijeron Sakura y Kakashi.

Ya estaban afuera del edificio y Kakashi fuera de todo peligro...por el momento...

**-Sakura-** hablo Kakashi

**-dime-**

**-me porte bien… ¿no tengo recompensa?-**dijo Kakashi

Sakura suspiro…**-¿y que te gustaría de recompensa?-** preguntó

La mente pervertida de Kakashi andaba a mil por hora, pero debía volver a la realidad.

**- mmm…podría ser…mmmm…mmm que cenemos juntos a vuelta de la misión**- dijo Kakashi, pensando en que esto era una buena oportunidad para estrechar sus lazos.

**- ¿me estas invitando a comer?-**

**-nop, tu me cocinas-** dijo el peliplateado.

**-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quién te crees?-** dijo la kunoichi, más que molesta.

**-mmm soy tu ex-sensei-**dijo sonriendo **–aparte que me gustaría saber como cocinas, además si no me hubiera portado bien de seguro que aun estaríamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama –**

**-solo esta vez-** dijo la kunoichi, después de todo tenía razón.

**-si me sigo portando bien con la Hokage, ¿me seguirás cocinando?-** aventuró Kakashi. De hecho lo que quería era otra cosa...

**-¡NO!-**contestó seca la Kunoichi.

Si le das la mano a Kakashi, este pervertido te agarra el culo. Aunque de momento no de forma literal [N/A: hay una frase celebre…parecida a esto…era algo como Si les das la mano, te toman el codo, o el brazo…por allí iba la cosa xD, le cambié el final para que fuera acorde a lo pervertido de Kakashi jejeje...lo siento u.u]

**-bueno, bueno, no hay para que ser tan negativa, Sakura**-dijo Kakashi-**a lo mejor me cocinas en otra oportunidad…nunca se sabe- **

Sakura no le dijo nada, Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. **–bueno, entonces mañana en la entrada de Konoha a las 8 de la mañana-** dijo Kakashi.

**-Bien-**

Ya no estaba Kakashi, solo una nube que indicaba que el ya se había retirado.

Estaba muy feliz, todo estaba yendo muy bien. Ya tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Solo tenía que esperar a mañana...

* * *

¿Que les pareció el segundo capítulo?

trate de ponerle algo de humor...pero nose como habrá quedado xD

espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas :D

saludos, **Hatake Kanae**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece T.T

aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo jejeje, lamento la demora, pero es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida jajajaja

pero ahora estoy de vuelta :D

**Gracias a todas x sus comentarios ^^**

* * *

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis locas intervenciones de vez en cuando en el fic xD. No me hago responsable de ellas jeje...ya saben...mmm cosas que se me ocurrieron xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Insinuaciones?

* * *

  
**

Eran ya las ocho de la mañana, como era de esperarse Kakashi aun no llegaba.

_¿De qué me extraño tanto? A estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderme…siempre va a llegar tarde…el día que llegue temprano a algún lugar, sin duda será el fin del mundo._

La pelirosa decidió ir a sentarse, porque todo indicaba que la cosa iba para una hora más con algo de suerte.

Ya eran las 9:45 de la mañana y Kakashi por fin hizo su aparición.

**-¡Yo!-** dijo despreocupadamente, sin percatarse de la ira asesina que desprendia su Sakura**-me perdí en los caminos de la vida-** extrañado ahora si miro con detenimiento a su chica, el hecho de que haya podido terminar de decir su excusa era prueba de que algo andaba mal con la chica _De seguro esta molesta conmigo por la demora_ pensó el ninja copia. Pero reparó en que la pelirosa no lo estaba viendo a el…al contrario, poco más y le daba la espalda. Con justa razón debía enojarse…pero… ¿al punto de ignorarlo?

Siguiendo la dirección en la que su chica ponía la vista se percató de la presencia de alguien, a quien había jurado matar…pero que por razones de tiempo no pudo hacerlo…cosas por aquí, libros por allá, pensar en Sakura, perderse en el camino de la vida…bien, ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar el icha icha con tal de encargarse de aquel sujeto.

**-Takeru-** lo llamó la pelirosa, a lo que el chico de cabello color castaño y hermosos ojos azules volteó buscando a la chica que lo llamaba. [N/A: un chico que alguna vez entró juntó con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru a un Bar-Flash Back del primer capítulo xD]

**-¡Sakura!-**respondió el joven visiblemente alegre, cosa que no agradó para nada al Ninja copia. El joven se acercó donde estaban la chica, para saludarla…más "adecuadamente". **–Hola, tanto tiempo-** en realidad era menos tiempo, pero era para agregar algo e iniciar una conversación, cosa que para Kakashi no pasó desapercibida.

**-es verdad, ha pasado un tiempo****, no nos vemos desde que habíamos salido-** era idea de Kakashi, o ¿Sakura quería flirtear con el joven?

**-sip-** respondía más que complacido el joven, Sakura estaba respondiendo mejor de lo que se espero, lo que no sabía era que la pelirosa estaba conversando con el, porque aparte de ser alguien de su interés, tenía la idea de ignorar por completo a Kakashi. [N/A: que malvada xD] La oportunidad estaba en sus manos, era hora de pedirle que se vieran otra vez, mas la presencia del otro shinobis lo inquietaba, especialmente con ese brillo asesino que se detectaba en su ojo**-deberíamos repetirlo…pronto-**

**-sería una buena idea, pero ahora voy de misión-** dijo la pelirosa, evidenciando una tristeza en sus palabras, ya que aquel joven era un buen partido, y hace tiempo que esperaba una cita, esta vez sin Ino…

**-pero… ¿y a la vuelta?-** aventuró Takeru.

**-esta bien ^^…pero no se cuanto nos demore esta misión, ya que tendremos que…mmm****…-** la verdad no sabía como decirle al joven que tendría que hacer de niñera de unos mocosos, que en este momento le estaban arruinando sus oportunidades **-cuidar a unos niños de una importante familia-** _bien, Salí del paso._

**-no importa, a la vuelta me buscas y vemos…que podemos hacer-** A Kakashi le comenzó a hervir la sangre… este joven estaba a punto de ser atravesado por un chidori, o un kunai, lo que fuera… pero ¡ya! Esa última frase, le había sonado un tanto provocativa… se dio cuenta de que el joven no iba lento, al contrario… se iba de una a por su pelirosa, sin el cuidado que él tenía.

**-esta bien-** dijo la pelirosa, terminando con la distancia entre ambos lo beso en la mejilla…a Kakashi le pareció que fue más cerca de los labios que de la mejilla… pero bien pudo ser algo subjetivo **-nos encontramos a la vuelta entonces-** con una sonrisa que derritió a los dos hombres presentes.

El pobre Takeru no podía emitir palabras completas…apenas le salía la voz… **-b bi biien-** dijo sonrojadísimo.

**-Adiós-**

**-Adiós- **

Luego la pelirosa se volteo a ver a Kakashi, el hombre estaba todavía analizando la mejor forma de matar a Takeru _mmm debería matarlo ahora mismo, no me supone ningún problema… de hecho, es mejor que muera ahora, para que mientras ando en la misión pase toda la conmoción… debo dejar un clon de sombra en la aldea con unas cuantas armas para que se encargue del infeliz este_ en eso estaba cuando lo interrumpen

**-Kakashi-** dijo molesta, porque el hombre no le prestaba atención. El aludido paró en seco sus pensamientos al sentir que su pelirosa dejó de usar el sufijo sensei, contentísimo por ese logro la mira y pone su atención en ella, dejando lo del asesinato para después…total, era un shinobi de élite.

**-dime-** dijo Kakashi, sonriendo… con su ojito [N/A: hasta ese ojito curvado es sexy… el hombre perfecto…Kanae babeando….ooops…sigamos con la historia…xD…lo lamento :P]

**-¿nos vamos ya?-**

**-vamos entones, creo que ya nos hicimos de rogar lo suficiente-** dice Kakashi, mientras que a Sakura le sale una gotita en la frente.

Salieron de la aldea caminando, muy cerca uno del otro. Para Kakashi era primordial eliminar las distancias de todo tipo con su pelirosa. Sakura dijo a su sensei, que para que no fuera tanto el retraso, podían irse saltando con su chakra, en vez de ir caminando, _a un paso de tortuga y totalmente ignorada mientras lee el Icha Icha_ seguía su mente. Kakashi asintió, no podia negarse a su pelirosa y la única razón por la que llevaba en sus manos el Icha Icha, era para no ser tan evidente al quedarse mirándola.

Así llegó la tarde, y empezó a refrescar el ambiente. Sakura iba a sacar algo de su mochila para cubrirse, pero sintió que Kakashi le cedía su verde chaleco, para abrigarla.

**-pero… ¿y tu?-** dijo la pelirosa.

**-mm yo estoy bien-** le dijo, sin despegar su vista de su lectura **–será mejor que descansemos, y que mañana temprano continuemos-**

**-¡estoy bien!-** dijo molesta la kunoichi **–puedo seguir todavía… no perdamos el tiempo y continuemos enseguida-**

**-No, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi, con autoridad **–al final podríamos terminar perdiéndonos por el bosque, en lo que nos queda de camino el bosque se vuelve muy espeso, y se hace difícil distinguir el sendero… así demoraríamos aun más-** dijo Kakashi con una seriedad, que sorprendió a la kunoichi y que la hizo pensar que de verdad se estaba concentrando en su objetivo.

_Podríamos seguir, es fácil para mí, ya que estos bosques los recorrí bastante cuando estaba en ANBU, pero no pienso hacerlo…_pensaba Kakashi _quedándonos aquí tengo la oportunidad de verte dormir, y de estar a tu lado… te abrigaría del frío, me abrazarías entre sueños…me pedirías que duerma a tu lado y me besarías sobre la máscara…yo me la bajaría para besarte como se debe...y luego yo…_la parte seria de Kakashi tomo el control de nuevo, para hacerle entender que el sendero que llevaban sus pensamientos no eran nada sanos…para nadie…porque como iban el podría llegar a excitarse, así que se detuvo, con todo el pesar de su alma, de su corazón y de su lado pervertido…

**-esta bien, tienes razón Kakashi-sensei-** dijo la pelirosa, con convicción en su voz, definitivamente Kakashi era un buen hablador.

_¿Sensei? ¿Ha dicho nuevamente sensei?__... pero si antes me llamaba Kakashi solamente… ¿que habrá pasado?_

**-mmm, armemos el campamento- **así como lo dijo, así fue como se hizo, Sakura no desobedecía a su sensei… aparte que reconoció que estaba un poco resentida por el viaje… de seguro le faltaba practica.

Kakashi encendió una fogata, y se disponía a buscar algo de comida, pero la chica lo detuvo entregándole unos emparedados que había hecho en casa.

**-gracias-** dice Kakashi, sonriéndole a Sakura.

**-que bueno que hice bastantes ¿no?-**dijo Sakura, cogiendo uno para comer también, pero había olvidado sacar el té que traía, así que se volteó a sacarlo de su mochila y cuando se lo iba a pasar a su sensei se dio cuenta de que este ya se había comido sus emparedados **–como siempre eres rápido, sensei-** dijo la chica, lamentándose internamente por no haber visto el rostro de Kakashi.

**-ejejejeje-** ríe tontamente Kakashi **–es verdad…-** dijo cogiendo el té que le ofrecía Sakura **-…pero si tu quieres…puedo ir…más lento…-** con un tono serio y envolvente…sutilmente seductor.

Sakura miró a Kakashi directamente a los ojos, era su idea o el shinobi le lanzó una indirecta-directa [N/A: jajajajaja estas solo se dan en mis fics xD…] al parecer su sensei le estaba insinuando algo más…pero no podía confirmarlo en sus ojos…luego, nerviosa, puso toda su concentración en las llamas de la fogata, apartando su vista de su sensei, pues había estado mucho rato escrutándolo.

**-gracias, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi sonriéndole como siempre **–todo estaba muy rico-** pero esta vez usaba el tono de siempre. Sakura ya no sabia que pensar…el hombre, a su parecer le estaba lanzando otra indirecta…aunque esta vez más directa que la anterior, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Pasando por alto así el brillo que tenia el ojo del shinobi. Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal…con solo dos frases su sensei la había descolocado completamente…no sabía como debía interpretar las frases que este dijo…

**-así que mi cena será deliciosa también ¿ne?-** dijo Kakashi como siempre.

**-mmm…-** fue todo lo que pudo responder la chica, aun estaba tratando de analizar las frases de su sensei, sin buenos resultados…

**-¿pasa algo?-** dijo Kakashi, aproximándose a la chica.

**-¡no!…no…nada…-**

**-¿estás segura?- **continuo Kakashi**-¿dije algo malo?- **tratando de meditar sus propias palabras, aunque sabía que la chica trataba de encontrarle pies y cabeza a sus frases. Se sonrió mentalmente, pero para liberarla de su tensión, tenía que decir algo…**-no te preocupes…-**

**-¿eh?-** fue todo lo que pudo emitir la pelirosa, embriagada por el aroma de su sensei, el viento que se movía, y la luz que brindaba la fogata.

**-que no te preocupes-** continuo, sonriéndole **–la cena te quedará deliciosa, ¡estoy seguro!-**Sakura ante el comentario de su sensei, solo comenzó a reír, supo que a esas palabras no debía buscarles la interpretación correcta, debía seguir como si nada. Mientras que Kakashi tenía que morderse la lengua para decirle que sería una buena dueña de casa, con esa voz profunda que utilizó antes. Pero por lo menos hizo reír a la chica.

Cada uno se dispuso a dormir, pues ya había pasado bastante rato, y mañana debían continuar temprano. Se despidieron con un buenas noches, y cada uno en su saco de dormir se entregaban a los brazos de Morfeo, en la compañía del calor de la fogata, y la seguridad de la proximidad del otro. La chica le dio la espalda a su maestro, mientras que Kakashi se quedó boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo, que se extendía sobre ellos, y al manto de estrellas que junto con la luna también alumbraba en esa noche.

El shinobi no podía más que reír por 2 cosas:

1.- Sakura no era indiferente a lo que decía, es más, le buscaba el sentido escondido a sus palabras.

2.- Su presencia como hombre tampoco le era indiferente, pues como toda mujer, no podía ignorar a un hombre como el. [N/A: se le subió un poco bastante el ego…pero hay que reconocerlo…¿Quién no caería rendida sus pies?]

Ese día había avanzado bastante, pues como shinobi que era, primero que nada, descifro lo que tenía en ventaja y desventaja para conquistar el corazón de su querida Sakura, trazó un plan, y ahora lo estaba llevando a cabo, la chica estaba respondiendo a sus leves insinuaciones, por lo que sabía que no iba tan mal…lo único que tampoco entraba en sus planes era que Sakura tampoco era indiferente con Takeru.

En ese mismo momento, antes de dormirse, se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo matado antes…pero ahora…ya casi dormido…no pudo seguir maldiciendo a nadie ni a nada…se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa en sus labios y soñando con Sakura.

* * *

Ojala q les haya gustado :D

espero sus comentarios ^^

saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece T.T

Lamento la demora u.u, de veras lo siento T.T...ahora he vuelto con un capitulo...cortito u.u, pero algo es algo ¿no?

No hay como el kompu propio...y copmo ahora estoy en uno ajeno...no puedo hacer las cosas como corresponde u.u

Es toda una molestia no contar con tus cosas ¬¬

pero bueno xD...cosas que suceden...

**GRACIAS A TODAS X SUS COMENTARIOS ^^ ando corta de tiempo...asi q solo alcanzo a hacer agradecimientos asi, prometo q apenas normalice mis cosas xD hago todo como se debe!**

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis locas intervenciones

aqui las dejo con el breve capitulo...lo lamento u.u...quise hacerlo más largo...no pude xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La Misión y sus complicaciones I**

**

* * *

  
**

Kakashi fue el primero en despertar, tuvo un hermoso sueño con Sakura, que tanto…eso solo lo podía saber el. Miro a su lado y la visión era aun más hermosa que su sueño.

La chica dormida, con sus cabellos mecidos por la suave brisa calida, revoloteando sobre su rostro. Kakashi no podía dejar de observarle, para el era una visión magnifica. Bien por el que hayan tenido esta misión… a la cual debían llegar en un rato más…pero no hablaríamos de Kakashi si este llegara temprano, así que dejo el tiempo correr.

Lentamente, los rayos de sol comenzaron a sacar a la pelirosa de su letargo. Delicadamente abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con Kakashi, ya en pie, ordenando algunas cosas.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** dijo la chica

**-mmm… difícil saberlo sin reloj…-**dijo Kakashi, mientras que la pelirosa se molestaba, así que se apresuro a continuar **–pero calculo que ya debe ser mediodía-**

**-¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?-** dijo la chica, brincando de su saco de dormir, y moviéndose rápidamente **-¿Por qué no me despertó?-**

**-te veías cómoda durmiendo, así que me dio pena molestar tu dulce sueño-**

**-¡pero teníamos la misión!-**

**-¿y que? Todavía estamos a tiempo-** dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara **–además te veías linda durmiendo-**

**-vámonos entonces-** dijo la chica, sonrojada y pensando en las palabras de la otra vez, que a su juicio parecían ser más allá de un inocente comentario.

Kakashi se sentía mejor, pues sabia que había recordado el episodio anterior a la chica. Sus indirectas-directas [N/A: jajajajaja, ya hacen su aparición] seguían teniendo un buen efecto.

Sakura caminaba en silencio en compañía del famoso ninja copia, dirigiéndose a la misión asignada por la Quinta. No sabían que tal eran los chicos de los que se iban a encargar… en realidad era muy poca la información que la Hokage le había entregado… muy poca… por no decir que nada. Ni siquiera contaban con alguna foto de ellos. Eran bastante complicados, al menos eso había dicho, con bastantes talentos.

**-¿cómo es que sus padres no quieren que reciban entrenamiento ninja?-** dijo Sakura.

**-deberías ponerlo desde el punto de vista de un padre antes de pensar mal de ellos. Desde su visión, sus hijos correrían riesgos innecesarios, puesto que tienen los medios para generar dinero sin sacrificar sus vidas. Tu sabes que los shinobis no tienen una vida larga que digamos ¿no?-**

**-es verdad, pero si ellos quieren hacerlo…-** rebatía Sakura, pero Kakashi la interrumpe.

**-aun son muy inmaduros, lo más probable es que crean que todo es bueno, que los asesinatos y todo lo malo a lo que se enfrentan los ninjas no sea más que un mito****. Sus padres, están haciendo lo que cualquiera haría, proteger a sus hijos-**

**-si mi hijo me dijese alguna vez que tiene alguna elección, o algún talento le ayudaría a explotarlo, y lo orientaría a hacer lo que quisiera el. Lo apoyaría-**dijo Sakura

**-no todos lo ven de esa manera… pero lo que es más importante… ¿tienes un hijo?-** la molesto Kakashi.

**- ¬¬ sabes que fue por un ejemplo y me dices eso…si así lo quieres entonces cambiemos de tema…-**

**-jejejeje, no es que no quiera hablar de esto…sabes que no soy muy hablador, pero todos abordamos los temas de distintas maneras. Tu lo piensas así ahora…además eres ninja, sabes lo que tiene esta vida, pero más adelante…cuando tengas tus hijos, los veas crecer, vas a querer que vivan una vida plena y larga, cosa que siendo shinobis es incierta, por no decir improbable-** le dijo Kakashi, sacando su libro, y dando por finalizado el tema con ello.

**-pero ****¿cómo tu?... has vivido bastante…-** dijo Sakura

**-¡¡¡NO soy viejo!!!-** exclamo Kakashi, dejando de lado el libro.

**-con que es así…-** dijo Sakura, hablando bajito, más que nada para si misma, pero Kakashi había alcanzado a oír.

**-con que es así… ¿qué?-** pregunto, con mucha curiosidad.

**-nada, nada-**dijo la chica, aumentando con eso el interés de Kakashi en el asunto.

**-¿es que no me vas a decir?-**

**-solo es una conclusión que saque, nada importante…-** decía Sakura.

**-¿Qué conclusión?-** pregunto acercándose más a la chica.

**-jajajajajaja, vaya que estas interesado…-** comenzó a reír la chica **–solo es que descubrí como hacer que tu te molestes y te intereses en lo que los demás dicen…jajajajaja-**

**-no es que no me interese en lo que el resto dice…solo que no pongo la suficiente atención…-**

**-¿y que no es lo mismo?-** le rebatió Sakura.

**-depende…-**

**-¿de qué?-** pregunto la chica.

**-depende de la persona y del tema…en lo que estábamos hablando estaba muy interesado…-**

**-querrás decir molesto…-** le corrigió Sakura.

**-¿molesto? ¿****Yo? Lo dudo-**

**-con que lo dudas, pues yo te veía molesto porque había dicho que eras un anciano…-** continúo molestándolo Sakura.

**-¡¡¡que no soy anciano, ni viejo!!!-** exclamo Kakashi.

**-ves como te molestas y elevas tu voz…-** Sakura internamente estaba disfrutando ver algo de enojo en Kakashi ante su edad.

**-****es que no soy viejo…solo tengo…mmm… tengo…experiencia, camino recorrido… si elevo mi tono de voz lo hago solo para reafirmar mi idea…no es que este precisamente molesto…-** dijo Kakashi, volviendo a la compostura.

**-bien-**

**-bien-** dijo el, terminando la conversación, que dio paso a un gran silencio. Para Kakashi era incomodo, pero para la chica era divertido. Sabía que el hombre tenía un punto susceptible, su edad.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos alguien interrumpió el silencio, más que nada, para buscar la opinión del acompañante y saber la verdad…

**-¿en serio te parezco viejo?-** pregunto Kakashi, mirando a la chica de reojo. Quien solo suspiro, pues no pensó que el se lo iba a tomar en serio.

**-bueno…no eres precisamente joven, pero no eres anciano…digamos que tienes…mmm… ¿experiencia?…-** dijo ahogando una risa, que luchaba por salir.

Kakashi supo entonces que ella solo seguía con eso para fastidiarlo… pero es que a el le interesaba bastante saber la opinión de ella respecto de su edad, de otra forma lo hubiera dejado. Como la chica ya se divirtió bastante a costa suya, era hora de divertirse el, y de paso, avanzar con su plan… era hora de las tan famosas insinuaciones indirectas-directas [N/A: un aplauso por favor xD… (se escuchan aplausos :o ).

**-si, tengo experiencia-**dijo Kakashi, pero luego cambio su voz, poniéndola un poco más profunda y dijo **–mucha experiencia, que solo la edad puede entregar. Se muchas cosas que los jóvenes no saben. Si quieres, estoy más que dispuesto a enseñártelas… aunque eso si…no dejare que las uses con alguien más…seria como…algo…más privado- **al final, iba lentamente articulando cada palabra, apreciando con detalle las reacciones de la chica. Primero, escuchaba interesada, pensando que iba a defenderse de su broma. Luego su rostro cambio a uno de intriga, puesto que el no había seguido con el juego, y luego poco a poco…su rostro se fue inundando, en un principio de un tenue color rojo…tan claro que era casi imperceptible, pero a medida que Kakashi continuaba, su rostro iba adquiriendo el tono más oscuro. Se sentia acalorada, las mejillas estaban encendidas y miraba de reojo al shinobi a su lado. Esa voz profunda y esas insinuaciones…no iban con la imagen que tenia de el…era nuevo, interesante, pero misterioso, pues así como aparecía ese tono seductor, desaparecía.

El camino volvió a ser silencioso luego de esas palabras la chica no sabia que decir…el en cambio era el que estaba divertido con ella. Se mantenía serio, solo para aparentar, pero por dentro estaba celebrando.

Aunque habían salido tarde, estaban llegando casi a tiempo, el retraso era poco. Unos kilómetros más adelante estaba una lujosa mansión, con piscina y guardias. Era un recinto bastante resguardado, viéndolo desde el punto de vista de un civil, porque desde el de un ninja era fácil de penetrar con éxito.

Un jardín precioso, con una gran variedad de flores daban la bienvenida. En el centro de este una pileta, con una escultura sobre ella, adornándola. La vista era realmente exquisita. [N/A: en realidad era más bonito lo que pensaba describir…pero ya ven…no salio como esperaba…mi casa es complicada xD…ojala tuviera una así…para eso estoy estudiando xD…para diseñarme una casa preciosa…. O.O…volvamos con el fic y dejemos mis desvaríos de lado xD…pero ¿a que es linda la casa?]

Sakura quedaba visiblemente maravillada ante lo que pudo ver. Si el exterior era impresionante, el interior debía serlo aun más. Kakashi estaba normal, para el solo era la misión, y cuidar, proteger, observar y amar a Sakura en silencio.

En la entrada los guardias los detuvieron, pidiéndoles una identificación. Una que los dueños habían dado al pedir la misión, para así poder identificar correctamente a los encargados.

**-¿identificación?-** pregunto la chica.

**-no nos dieron ninguna al dejar la aldea, pero nosotros somos los encargados de la misión. Ambos somos shinobis de Konoha-** dijo Kakashi, esperando que con eso los hicieran pasar.

**-lo siento, sin identificación no pueden ingresar a la mansión-** dijo un guardia, que casualmente era el más alto y fornido.

**-pero…-** trato de decir Sakura.

**-lo siento, no pueden- **dijo secamente el guardia.

En esos instantes en Konoha…

Una orgía se celebraba en la torre de la Hokage, específicamente en su oficina. Aunque la celebración no era publica, más bien era de una sola persona, una rubia, con buenas delanteras y amante del Sake, preferentemente, y si no había, pues echaba mano de cualquier licor…aunque eso si, de buena calidad.

El licor ya había tomado el control de su cuerpo, y ahora, en sus intentos de caminar, un gran bamboleo era lo que obtenía, golpeando todo lo que tuviera cerca. Dio varios traspiés con algunos muebles, y al llegar a su escritorio, con un solo toque botó inmediatamente todo objeto que había sobre el.

Los papeles que con tanto esfuerzo había ordenado Shizune, alguno que otro documento, unos cuantos boletos de lotería, siete botellas de Sake completamente vacías, una identificación con el sello de la familia Tachibana [N/A: me sonó elegante…la saque de otra serie…Harukanaru Toki no Naka de…muy buena…], una botella de sake a medias, y bastante tinta derramada con los sorpresivos movimientos…

**-¿podríamos hablar con los señores de la casa?-** pregunto Kakashi

**-lo siento, no pueden ingresar sin eso. Ni siquiera pueden avanzar hasta el otro puesto de guardia. Lo siento, ahora por favor, retírense-**

A Kakashi y a Sakura no les quedo otra que tomar distancia, pues no querían enfrentamientos innecesarios…el problema ahora era como ingresar a la mansión, puesto que la misión tenía que cumplirse…

* * *

Hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora...trataré de actualizar como es debido, y no tardando tanto...y con capitulos un poco más largos ^^

ojala les haya gustado ^^ espero sus comentarios :D

saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, pero Kakashi, Kakashi es solo mío :D

mis más grandes disculpas, se que demore...bastante...pero ya saben como es, una se pierde por el camino de la vida, se encuentra con Kakashi "casualmente" y simplemente te retrasas...

jajajajaja

lamento la demora, pero la U me absorbe, ahora les dejo el nuevo capitulo ^^, disfrutenlo, trate de alargarlo, para saldar mi deuda con ustedes :D

* * *

Aclaraciones:

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis locas intervenciones

* * *

**-¿podríamos hablar con los señores de la casa?-** pregunto Kakashi

**-lo siento, no pueden ingresar sin eso. Ni siquiera pueden avanzar hasta el otro puesto de guardia. Lo siento, ahora por favor, retírense-**

A Kakashi y a Sakura no les quedo otra que tomar distancia, pues no querían enfrentamientos innecesarios…el problema ahora era como ingresar a la mansión, puesto que la misión tenía que cumplirse…

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Si la suerte nos acompaña…o si Sakura hace un buen movimiento

* * *

**

**-¿Qué haremos, Kakashi-sensei?- **dijo la pelirosa, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

**-la verdad…no tengo ni la más mínima idea- **dijo Kakashi, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza. Logrando que a Sakura le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

**- …y yo que pensé que te lo estabas tomando en serio ¬¬ -**

**-¿cómo voy a tomar en serio una misión de niñero?, sabes, lo de cuidar niños no se me da muy bien…-**

**-¿y qué pretendes hacer cuando tengas hijos?-** preguntó la chica.

**-¿eh?-**

**-supongo que no dejarás que tu mujer los cuide sola, ¿verdad?- **continuó la pelirosa.

**-¿y por qué no?- **la cuestionó el.

**-bueno, porque también son tu responsabilidad…-**

**-jajajaja, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-** dijo Kakashi, mirándola divertido.

**-¡no estoy sonrojada!-** grito la pelirosa.

**-tú eres la que empieza a hablar de "estos" temas conmigo, y más encima te sonrojas…jajajaja-** de verdad estaba disfrutando verla sonrojada y molesta.

**-no me trates como a una niña, Kakashi- **dijo molesta.

**-no lo hago, Sakura-** dijo el peliplata con una voz profunda, y acercándose un poco más a ella.

**-no es que la conversación me dé pena, sensei, pero es que se siente raro hablar algo así con usted-**

**-¿no me tienes confianza?-**

**-no es eso, supongo que es la falta de costumbre…-**

**-es verdad, te deje de lado- **dijo él con tristeza **–lo siento-**

**-¿eh? No se preocupe, eso ya es pasado. Además antes no me preocupaba mucho por mi entrenamiento jeje-** dijo, sacando la lengua.

**-jajajaja, que bueno que lo veas así, pero ahora…cuando me dices sensei…no se…me siento viejo…-**

**-¿y no cree que es verdad?-**

**-¿eeh?- **_**dijo él con sorpresa **_**–ya habíamos aclarado el hecho de mi edad…ya sabes que no soy viejo-**

**-uno no puede ser joven por siempre- **dijo ella.

**-¿y Tsunade?-** pregunto Kakashi.

**-eso es un caso aparte-**

**-entonces, ¿solo las mujeres pueden hacerse pasar por más jóvenes?-**

**-no he dicho eso, me refiero a que cada quien hace lo que le acomoda ¿no?- **dijo ella, mirándolo**- además tu solo eres el que se siente viejo…-**

**-te diviertes a costa mía…ya no queda ningún respeto por tu sensei…-**dijo él, fingiendo sentirse herido.

**-jajajaja- **reía la chica, de buena gana.

Ambos callaron, unas presencias se acercaban, tratando de pasar inadvertidos. Se miraron y lentamente se prepararon para una eventual batalla.

Dos presencias, que no tenían mucho poder, pero tal vez era porque estaban disminuyendo sus chakras y poder pasar inadvertidos. Kakashi y Sakura se pusieron de pie, pero como si fuera porque querían irse del ligar, tratando de hacer como que no se habían percatado de los extraños.

De pronto sienten como se abalanzan sobre ellos, con un enorme salto, dos pequeñas figuras.

**-atenta, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi, a la vez que tomaba un kunai.

**-ok-** dijo ella, lista también.

Pero lo que vieron frente a ellos no era lo que se esperaban…eran solo dos chicos, iguales que no debían superar los 13 años… _¿qué rayos…?_ Pensó Kakashi.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto uno.

**-¿y por que están en los terrenos colindantes a la propiedad de la familia Tachibana?-** pregunto el otro.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto también Kakashi.

Sakura solo los observaba en silencio…tal vez…

**-oigan-** dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio, hablándoles a los pequeños**- ¿de casualidad ustedes son los pequeños hijos de la familia Tachibana?-**

**-¿eh?-** dijo Kakashi sorprendido ante la posibilidad.

**-¿de casualidad son Kaito y Yuto Tachibana?-** pregunto la pelirosa, ignorando al peliplata que estaba sorprendido. Vio que los chicos estaban recelosos de ellos, así que les brindó una cálida sonrisa, para obtener su confianza. Lo que no notó fue que esa sonrisa no solo afecto a los pequeños, sino que también a Kakashi, quien quedo embobado con ella.

**-…sssiii…-**dijeron los niños sonrojados.

**-mucho gusto-** dijo Sakura, acercándose lentamente a ellos **–mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, él…-** decía apuntando al peliplateado**-…es Kakashi Hatake, somos dos ninjas de Konoha, y venimos a una misión en su casa… ¿saben algo de eso ustedes?-** decía todavía sonriéndoles.

**-si-** dijeron al unísono, ahora más seguros.

**-¿podrían llevarnos a su casa? No nos dejan entrar…-** continuaba diciendo la chica.

**-claro, Sakura-neechan –** dijeron ambos, mientras la tomaba cada uno de las manos y la dirigían a su mansión.

Kakashi solo atinó a seguirlos, no se reponía todavía de su sorpresa, y de cómo la pelirosa resolvió el problema de ingresar a la mansión Tachibana.

Al llegar a la entrada, los guardias que antes los detuvieron, ahora los dejaron entrar, pues iban acompañados de los señoritos de la casa.

Entraron en la gran mansión y se dirigieron al salón principal, donde según los niños, estaban sus padres.

**-hola-** dijeron a coro los chicos, saludando a sus progenitores.

**-hola-** respondieron sus padres.

**-mamá, papá estos son los ninjas de la misión - **dijo Kaito, el mayor de los gemelos.

**-oh-** exclamo el padre, parándose para saludar a los recién llegados.

Pero justo cuando su padre se acerco a saludar a los ninjas, los chicos halaron a Sakura hacia otro lugar, pues querían mostrarle la mansión.

**-¿eh?-** dijo el señor Tachibana, mientras su esposa solo reía. Causando extrañeza en Kakashi

**-estos niños…-** dijo el padre, suspirando.

**-¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo-** dijo Kakashi, confundido…otra vez…

**-lo que pasa es que la joven les agrada mucho…incluso me sorprende, ya que son muy caprichosos, y no todos a los que conocen les caen bien. Pero síguelos, de seguro que tú también le vas a agradar- **dijo la señora.

**-bueno, con permiso-** dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la joven junto a los gemelos Tachibana.

Sakura y los chicos reían muy fuerte, por lo que encontrarlos no fue un trabajo difícil para Kakashi. La inconfundible y hermosa risa de Sakura podía sentirla a kilómetros de distancia.

Kaito y Yuto al ver acercarse al peliplata, trataron de alejarse. Pero Sakura, quien había sentido la presencia de su sensei les dijo que esperaran, puesto que el también iba a compartir con ellos, así que también era importante que conociera el entorno.

**-¿no piensas que está bien que ellos se lleven bien con los ninjas, Jin?-**preguntó la señora Tachibana.

**-claro, amor…pero me preocupa que ellos se entusiasmen con los asuntos ninjas, tu sabes que los chicos son muy entusiastas, aparte que al parecer la chica les agrada bastante. Así que tenemos que rogar porque las cosas no nos salgan al revés…-** dijo su esposo.

**-humm…tu siempre eres fatalista…no creo que pase nada malo con eso, de seguro que si hablamos claramente con los ninjas de Konoha, van a entender nuestro punto de vista ^^-** dijo ella, muy sonriente.

**-bueno, si tu lo crees así Hikari, me doy por convencido-**dijo, abrazándola de pronto.

**-Apresúrate, viejo-** dijeron molestos ambos hermanos. La sola mención de la palabra viejo, molesto a Kakashi.

**-jajajaja-** rio Sakura, al ver el cambio en la mirada de Kakashi, luego de que los pequeños le dijeran viejo**- vamos, Kakashi-SENSEI no debes enojarte…solo es una broma…-** recalcó bastante la palabra sensei, pues sabía que le molestaba, y además lo hacía sentir viejo…justo iba al caso.

**-no es broma, Sakura-neechan, este hombre si esta viejo-** dijo Yuto.

Kakashi solo entrecerró la vista _no creo que me hagan mucho escándalo si escarmiento un poco a estos mocosos por llamarme viejo_.

**-Yuto, no seas maleducado-**dijo Sakura, aguantando la risa, haciendo que Kakashi también la mirara con la vista entrecerrada.

**-eso no te lo crees ni tú, si dejaras de reír mientras lo regañas te creo, pero así…-**decía Kakashi molesto.

**-vamos, Kakashi, no te enojes…solo es porque eres mayor…nada más…-**

**-¿vas a seguir molestándome, verdad?-**pregunto el peliplata.

**-claro ^^-**dijo la chica, sonriendo.

Kakashi solo suspiro, y miro a los pequeños de nuevo. Quienes lo miraban… ¿enojados?

_¿Y qué hice ahora?_ Se preguntaba el peliplata.

**-neechan…este sujeto…nosotros lo odiamos-** dijeron los chicos.

**-¿ehh?-** Preguntaron ambos ninjas al mismo tiempo.

**-sí, no nos agrada ¬¬-**

**-pero chicos, tienen que conocerlo primero…es una excelente persona-** decía la pelirosa tratando de persuadirlos.

**-no queremos que él se quede aquí, solo tu neechan-** dijo Yuto.

**-Voy a llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen de la mansión-** dijo Kaito.

**-¿qué?-** se preguntaba Kakashi.

**-Kaito, Yuto no lo hagan…si él se va, yo me voy con el- **dijo Sakura, mirándolos a ambos.

**-pero neechan…-**

**-no, nosotros somos un equipo, no lo dejaré solo. Si él se va, yo también. Lo siento chicos, pero así trabajamos nosotros-** les explico la chica.

**-bueno, si Sakura neechan se queda con nosotros el viejo también puede-** dijo Kaito.

**-¡Que amables!- **dijo con sarcasmo Kakashi.

**-se que se van a conocer mejor y que Kakashi les va a agradar, es una buena persona**- dijo Sakura.

**-humm-** dijeron los chicos.

Y así siguieron el recorrido por la mansión. Cuando terminaron ya era hora de comer. Así que la familia Tachibana y los ninjas que contrataron se dirigieron al comedor.

**-tienen una casa muy bonita- **dijo Sakura, iniciando una conversación con la familia.

**-muchas gracias-** dijo Hikari **–la verdad es que queríamos que fuera un espacio tanto para divertirnos como para reuniones formales y negocios de mi esposo-**

**-se nota, la combinación de los espacios y la buena utilización lo demuestran-** dijo sonriéndoles.

Jin y Hikari se sentían halagados por semejantes calificativos a su hogar, la verdad era que se habían esmerado mucho en ello.

**-¿tú eres alumna de la Quinta?-** pregunto Jin

**-si-** dijo ella, con orgullo.

**-entonces debes ser una experta en medicina ninja-**

**-claro que lo es-** habló **Kakashi –es la médico ninja más joven de la aldea, además de ser la más talentosa-** dijo sonriendo, y provocando que Sakura se sonrojara.

**-¡tan joven y con tan prometedora carrera!-** exclamo la señora.

**- supo cómo sacarle provecho a su potencial, la Quinta ha sacado a la luz los mejores atributos de Sakura y la ha convertido en la gran y fuerte kunoichi que es ahora-** continuo halagándola Kakashi.

Terminaron de comer y los chicos se fueron a dormir, pero hicieron una pataleta, pues ellos querían irse a dormir con Sakura.

**-no nos iremos a dormir si no es con Sakura-neechan-** dijo Kaito.

**-si la dejamos dormir sola, tal vez el viejo se meta en su cama-** contribuyó Yuto.

**-¡Kaito! ¡Yuto! ya basta, es hora de irse a dormir. Cada uno de nuestros invitados tiene habitaciones individuales, así que nadie dormirá con nadie-** dijo su padre. Haciendo que se calmaran y cada uno se fuera a dormir, no sin antes un beso de buenas noches de parte de Sakura.

**-son unos niños muy tiernos-** decía ella.

**-lo son, pero a veces se ponen caprichosos…aunque es la primera vez que reaccionan así con alguien, con nosotros son celosos, pero contigo aun más…tal vez les gustas- **dijo el sonriendo.

**-¿eh? No, como cree. Debe ser que se dan cuenta que me agradan, solo eso-**

**-no creo, de seguro estos chicos te van a celar mucho, de ahora en adelante. Lo lamento por ti y Kakashi-** dijo Jin.

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Sakura confundida.

**-porque no los dejaran estar a solas ¿Por qué más?-**

**-¿¡¿¡EEHHH!-** exclamo Sakura, sonrojada.

**-se equivoca, señor Tachibana, Sakura y yo no somos pareja- **dijo Kakashi, aunque contento por la confusión.

**-¿ah no?, juraría que ustedes eran novios, bueno, me disculpo-** dijo el riendo.

**-querido, te dije que no hicieras suposiciones**- lo regaño su esposa** –lo pensó porque ustedes tienen una relación muy cercana-**

**-oh, bueno. Eso es porque estábamos en el mismo equipo antes ^^-** decía Kakashi.

**-si, Kakashi era mi sensei-** dijo la chica.

**-ya veo-** dijo Jin. Haciendo una pausa, y poniendo su rostro más serio **–queríamos hablar con ustedes con respecto a la misión. Como ustedes ya deben saber, los contratamos para vigilar a nuestros hijos. Los guardaespaldas que tenemos no son lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzarlos cuando ellos se escabullen. Saben algunas cosas ninjas básicas, pero no queremos que aprendan más…-**

**-estábamos al tanto- **dijo Kakashi.

**-supongo que Tsunade no les dijo que pedimos dos ninjas de su confianza, pues no les encargaríamos nuestros hijos a cualquiera, y nos envió los mejores ^^, no saben cuan feliz estoy por eso-**

**-pero nuestra misión va más allá, ¿no es así?- **pregunto Kakashi, indiferente a las adulaciones del señor Tachibana.

**-bueno, la verdad es que queremos que le demuestren a nuestros hijos que la vida de los Shinobis es dura, además de corta. Queremos que les muestren que eso no es un juego-**

**-ya veo… ¿pero como espera que logremos eso?-** preguntó Sakura.

**-no se…puede ser por experiencias propias, alguno que otro enfrentamiento en los paseos…cosas así, que de alguna manera termine por convencer a nuestros hijos-**

**-la vida de un Shinobi es corta e incierta, no queremos algo así para nuestros pequeños- **dijo la madre.

**-entendido-** dijeron ambos.

**-gracias- **dijo la madre** –no saben lo que esto significa para nosotros-**

**-no estoy seguro de cuan efectivas puedan ser nuestras conversaciones con ellos, pero lo intentaremos –**dijo Kakashi** –aunque no creo que acepten hablar conmigo…al parecer me odian…-**

**-jajajaja, de seguro que es porque pensaron que ustedes eran pareja, piensan que les vas a quitar a Sakura-**

**-tal vez sea por eso…-**

**-o simplemente no les agradas…cualquiera tiende a rechazar a alguien con una máscara en su rostro, Kakashi…eso es raro…- **dijo Sakura, riendo.

**-humm…mi apariencia no tiene nada que ver. El exterior no es lo único que importa…-**

**-lo sé, solo que no puedes negar que es raro-**

**-bien, bien, dejémoslo así-**dijo Kakashi, un poco molesto. _¿Acaso todos se van a burlar de mi hoy?_

**-jajajaja-**

**-¿eh?- **ambos ninjas dirigieron sus vistas al origen de las risas, que provenían del Señor y la Señora Tachibana.

**-no pueden negar que no parecen pareja…esas peleas los hacen ver así…incluso, parecen más un matrimonio-** dijo riendo todavía Hikari.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario. Jin, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de ambos, decidió dar por finalizada la conversación. Ellos también necesitaban descansar.

**-bueno Kakashi, Sakura. Esto es todo por el momento, gracias por su ayuda. Que descansen. El mayordomo les indicara sus habitaciones…individuales- **aunque se sentía mal por burlarse así de ellos, no pudo evitar el comentario del final…fue algo imperativo.

**-buenas noches- **contestaron ambos sonrojados.

**-que descansen- **dijo la Señora Tachibana.

Kakashi y Sakura siguieron al mayordomo, para instalarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, todavía iban sonrojados por los comentarios de los señores.

Aunque a Kakashi le servía, pues era una pequeña ayuda, y era también una señal de que su relación con Sakura se estaba haciendo más cercana…ahora a esperar que pasará mañana y que problemas le traerían aquellos gemelos, que según él, no son tan inocentes como aparentan. Y tenía el leve presentimiento de que ellos harían lo posible por molestarlo y acaparar la atención de Sakura.

* * *

gracias x leer el nuevo cap :D

lamento la demora...otra vez, ya se me hizo costumbre...jejejejeje.

Saludos

**Hatake Kanae.**


End file.
